


The Strength to Fight

by Anichibi



Category: Persona Series, 蒼き雷霆 ガンヴォルト | Azure Striker Gunvolt
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Me attempting to write something original, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for Copen's foul mouth, Rating May Change, Stupidly long descriptions of tarot cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: After wandering into a strange world with stranger people and monsters roaming the land in search of people to feast on, Gunvolt and his fellow Persona users have to solve the mystery behind this alternate world and put an end to it before the creatures inside find their way to their world.[Azure Striker Gunvolt/Persona fusion. Prior knowledge of neither series is required to enjoy.]





	The Strength to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting the spawn of my mind, this is based off my nonsensical ramblings in my discord server. I put too much thought into this, honestly.

"Argh, dammit. Where the hell..?" Gunvolt looked up, groaning as he picked up the glasses he always wore. They were more for style than anything else, but they've become such an important part of his look that it's weird seeing himself without them. Geez... He was just walking to school when he suddenly blacked out, and next thing he knows he wakes up in some weird place. In front of his glasses lay a tarot card face down on the ground. "What the..?" Picking it up as he slid the glasses on, he raised a brow as looked around himself. Nothing of interest caught his eye.

Turning his attention back to the card, he flipped it over. Pictured on the card was a woman and a lion, with the roman numeral for eleven at the bottom. Well, good thing he studied tarot meanings ages ago. Now, what was this one? After running through the major arcana in his head, he figured it out. "Strength?"

"You understand these things?" He jumped as a voice spoke behind him. He spun around, the card still held tightly in his hand. Approaching him was an albino boy looking to be about his age. He was holding a card similar to the one Gunvolt had in his own hand. Red eyes bore into him as he approached.

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?" Gunvolt asked, fully turning to the other boy.

"Are you stupid or something? Obviously because I don't know what this means." The boy's face held unamusement as he held the card face up between his index and middle fingers. Pictured was a man near a cliff, laughing, with a dog at his heels. A zero written clear as day helped Gunvolt identify the card immediately. "The Fool..."

"Did you just call me a fool?" The boy's face was flat, but his tone indicated annoyance.

"No, that's what that card is. It's the number zero arcana. The Fool."

"Great. What does it mean, dumbass?"

"Innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, creativity. In short, it means infinite possibility."

"Interesting. Now, tell me, are you thr one that brought me here?"

"Hey, I'm as clueless as you are. All I know is that we seem to be in a similar situation, if these cards are anything to go by."

"Hmph." Something told Gunvolt this boy wasn't the sociable type.

"What's your name?" Red eyes glared at him when he asked.

"As if you need to know."

"If you don't tell me, I'll just call you Fool."

"Copen." Well that worked. "What about you?"

"Gunvolt. Most people just call me GV." Copen nodded in response. That was probably all Gunvolt was gonna get out of him.

"Ah, there's more than just us, I see. Lovely." The two turned to see two girls walking their way, one a small girl with pure white hair and violet eyes and the other an even smaller girl with blond hair with pink tips. They too had tarot cards in hand. Gubvolt noticed they, along with Copen, wore the same uniform he did. Were they on their way to school as well?

Suddenly, Copen pulled out a gun. "Freeze. Who the hell are you?" The white haired girl yelped and attempted to hide behind the small girl, who remained unphased.

"Hey, woah, slow down there. Pulling a gun on them isn't going to help anyone." Gunvolt attempted to push Copen's arm down, but he wouldn't budge. "Actually, more importantly, why the hell do you carry around a gun in the first place?" Copen glared at Gunvolt as he spoke. "What, and you don't?" He said that as if it wasn't weird for a 14 year old to be carrying around something so dangerous. He returned his attention to the two girls. "Names. Now."

The small girl sighed. "Very well. My name is Zonda. And this-" she gestured to the girl behind her, "-is Elise."

"Okay, now that that's done, you can-"

"What do you know about this place." Gunvolt sighed in frustration as Copen continued his questioning.

"We know about as much as you most likely do. We were on our way to school when we suddenly passed out and woke up here with these." Zonda held up her tarot card, and Elise did the same. "Unfortunately, tarot meanings are beyond my realm of knowledge." Copen gave them a long hard stare before finally lowering his gun, slipping it back into the holster hidden under his blazer.

Gunvolt approached the two girls with what he hoped was an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about him."

"Don't be. You weren't the one holding the gun, after all." Zonda replied calmly. Did nothing phase this girl?

"Well, anyway. My name is Gunvolt, though you can just call me GV. That over there is Copen. Can I see your cards?" Zonda and Elise exchanged brief glances before they obliged. In Elise's hand was a card depicting an old man with a laturn in a cave. "The Hermit, and..." Gunvolt then looked to Zonda's card. Pictured were two people, a man and a woman, standing on opposite sides of a heart shaped tree. "The Lovers."

"Hey, if you're done over there, focus! We have company!" Copen yelled, firing a few rounds at strange creatures crawling on the ground. They looked like large puddles of goop, and they had blue masks. Gunvolt put himself between them and the girls. Behind him, Elise shrieked clung to his arm. Zonda stepped in front of him. "Zonda, what are you-?!" Gunvolt paused as Zonda produced throwing knifes from a case under her skirt and threw them with pinpoint accuracy at the creatures, one of them chipping the mask of one and causing it to let out a bloodcurdling screech. "Aim for the mask! That's their weak point!" Zonda yelled. Copen nodded in confirmation and fired a round at one of the creatures' masks. The bullet pierced right through, and the creature let out a shrill screech as it disolved into shadow.

Even with their weakness found, they kept coming and soon it was too much for Copen and Zonda alone to fight off. The two exchanged looks before turning to Gunvolt and Elise. "Run!" The two yelled in unison. Gunvolt and Elise took off at the order, Zonda close on their heels and Copen not too far behind. He shot behind him whenever the creatures got too close for comfort. He was able to take out a few with his blind shots, but his luck wasn't going to last forever, nor was everyone's stamina. "We need a plan, and we need one _now_!" He yelled. Gunvolt thought for a few seconds. Suddenly, a strange, feminine voice spoke in his head.

_"I am thou. Thou art I. To you who lack the power to fight, I shall give you what you seek. Once you require your power, you need only to say these words..."_

Gunvolt skidded to a hault, spinning around the face the mob. The glasses he wore had fallen off his face and clattered against the ground. "Idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" Copen yelled, stopping as well. Gunvolt didn't hear him. He slowly raised his arms as the words that voice told him came to mind.

"Oversurge, Azure Striker. Sacred sword agleam, barbarous and bathed in blue, cleaving right from wrong." As he spoke, it sounded as though there was another person speaking with him, their voices melding together. "Lumen, swing down your blade know as Luxcaliber!" Suddenly, as if magic, a figure materialized behind Gunvolt. It took the form of an elegant woman in a blue kimono with long blond hair and large blue wings akin to those of a butterfly. A large blade of crackling thunder struck into the ground, and a flash of light knocked the others back from the force. The high-pitched cries of the monsters formed a chorus of screams as they were wiped out in one swift strike. The woman disappeared as the last of the monster's screams died out, and Gunvolt fell to his side.

"GV!" Elise ran to his side. Copen and Zonda stared at the fading remnants of the monsters with surprise, as if the electricity in the air had shocked their nerves and frozen them in place. "What...was that?" Copen asked, his voice coming out in a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"I...I do not know. But, what I _do_ know..." Zonda began, seeming to regain her composure, "is that that boy will be key to our survival in this bizarre world." She pointed to Gunvolt as she spoke. The boy's head rested in Elise's lap as he took long, steady breaths, and his hair was slightly out of place.

Copen shook off his surprise and marched over to Gunvolt. "Just what the _hell_ was that?!" He yelled. Elise yelped at his volume, but Gunvolt barely reacted. "I have no clue. When we were running, this voice suddenly started speaking to me. It told me that if I said those words, I'd be able to fight." He explained, looking dazed. Copen grit his teeth. "How did you know you could trust something like that?! How do you know it wasn't just your mind spouting nonsense?!" Copen yelled louder. He wanted to understand it, but with such a vague answer like that, how could he?

"I don't know about that either. I just...felt like I could. I guess, if I really had to explain it, I'd say it was because it...felt like it was a part of me."

"That makes no sense. You're insane."

"In this world, monsters roam about and hunt down people like us who were unfortunate enough to wander into their home. I doubt what just occurred is anything out of the ordinary for such a world." Zonda stated as she walked over. Copen glared at her for a brief moment before his gaze went back to Gunvolt.

"I know, it really doesn't make sense, but it's true."

"Did whatever it was tell you what it was called, at least?"

"Yes. It said it was called a...

"Persona."


End file.
